A Future With You
by katsievamp
Summary: Kagura got her heart back, only to be sent to death by Naraku. However, Sesshomaru saves her, making it there just in time. But, now Kagura has a bigger challenge to face: her past that she must overcome, or her future with life or anyone, will be cursed with unhappiness.
1. One More Time

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot and any original ideas put into the world. Otherwise it belongs to its rightful owner(s). _

* * *

It wasn't enough for him to threaten me all my life. But, now that I was able to be free, my heart now my own, I was slaughtered, before I even had a chance to make a life of my own. Naraku, you bastard.

Landing, I stood, walking to wherever I would be taken. I didn't have anywhere to go, nor did I think I would make it anywhere. I was out, deep in the mountains. Who would be out this far that could cure miasma? It was hopeless. I knew no one who could cure miasma. And, with how much Naraku has given to me from his attack, I didn't even know if it would be possible to cure, even if someone did know.

The trees were silent, no birds even singing. Coming up to a large, flowered meadow, I walked through the flowers, their delicate, sweet scent seeming almost tainted by the miasma I held within me. Dropping to my knees, I had no more strength. The flowers around me reddened and a strong gust of wind blew around, even though everything else was still silent.

Pain throbbed through my body, my heart pounding harder and harder, almost as if it were trying to heal me. Was I meant to be healed? I had wanted freedom, almost at any cost. But, was I deserving of it? I had killed innocent lives, been a pawn in all of Naraku's plans, and didn't even feel remorseful for it. Only caged.

Now, though, I do regret what I had done. My heart felt broken at the memories that flitted across my mind. Killing Koga's entire wolf demon tribe, and constantly hurting InuYasha and his friends. I had killed so much, hurt so many. Yet, I knew I also went against Naraku plenty of times as well. But does that prove that I deserve life and freedom? Or, was I to die alone?

Looking up, I expected to see the sky, but was met by a familiar face. Smiling, I saw Sesshomaru standing in front of me. "How did you know I was here?"

He looked emotionless, as usual, stating matter-of-factly, "I smelt blood and miasma."

"Ah, so you thought I was Naraku." I stated, solemnly. "Are you disappointed?"

"I knew it was you," He spoke, almost remorseful.

I felt my heart skip a beat. _He...knew it was me?_ Looking up at him once more, I noticed his hand reaching for Tenseiga. Was he planning to bring me back from the dead? I wonder...could he?

A rush of air streamed past me and I saw Sesshomaru's sword out, already swung. But, I couldn't feel anything anymore. And, I felt so tired. At least, if I died, I got to see him one last time. Closing my eyes, I fell to the ground, blackness taking over my mind and vision.

* * *

Picking up Kagura, I felt a pulse. She was alive, though she needed to be healed.

"Sesshomaru! Is she...?" InuYasha spoke, him and his band of friends behind me, shock and worry in their eyes.

"No," I answered, beginning to walk away.

Kagome stepped forward, "Wait, Sesshomaru. I should cure the miasma."

Placing Kagura back onto the ground, Kagome came and began trying to purify her. It was working, but only somewhat. I could see her trying her hardest, though it wasn't enough. The miasma Naraku had left was too strong for Kagome's powers. Stopping, she looked sad, but stepped away.

Again, I picked her up and began heading to Kaede's village. She may not be able to cure her, or maybe she could, but Kaede definitely could keep Kagura safe and well. And, right now, that is all I could ask.


	2. Sesshomaru's Choice

Once I made it to Kaede's village, it was past sunset, yet the Miko's fire was still blazing inside her house, illuminating a yellow glow from her covered windows. Moving the cloth-like door, I saw Rin and Jaken sitting around the fire with the old Miko.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily, her face changing to worry once she noticed Kagura's body in my arm.

Jaken's eyes widened, "My Lord!" Scrambling to his feet, he bowed his face to the floor, "My Lord, we came here once you hadn't returned! I'm sorry we did not wait where you instructed! Rin was hungry and I am no hunter or cook, so-"

"Silence."

Once Jaken's eyes met my cold, annoyed stare, he sat back down where he was before, nodding, "Yes, of course, My Lord."

The old Miko looked up at me, almost casually, "What is it ye need, Sesshomaru?"

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, you old hag!"

Kaede ignored Jaken, waiting for my reply, which I gave instantly. "Kagura was almost killed by Naraku. Miasma is inside her body. I cannot purify it, nor could Kagome. Do you know of any cure?"

Looking to her fire, stoking it while she pondered, the old Miko took her time to reply, which didn't gain her any favors with me. However, she nodded, "I have a few herbs that can help reduce it, but only two things will completely cure her of the miasma, and both will be difficult for her to survive."

Rin looked toward Kaede, "Kagura is a demon, she might survive better than a human."

Kaede stood, "Rin, sit by Jaken." Doing as ordered, Kaede pointed to the mat that Rin used to be sitting on, "First, she must lie down and rest."

I walked over and placed Kagura down on the mat, stepping back while Kaede placed a small head support under her head, a blanket over Kagura's frail-looking body.

Looking up to me, Kaede spoke matter-of-factly, "Ye has two options, Sesshomaru." Before Jaken could reply, I gave him another cold stare. His correcting wasn't helping Kagura. Looking back toward the old Miko, I listened intently. "Either ye can slay Naraku, which wouldn't be possible since he hides so easily. Or, ye can venture out into the woods around the Bone Eater's Well. There, a demon known as Jingenki lives. He is hard to find, mind ye. Only one with the resolve to save one hurt by miasma can find him."

"How dare you send My Lord on a silly errand!" Jaken began.

Clicking Tenseiga out of its sheath, Jaken quickly shut his mouth. Easily remembering the time I purposefully cut him in half and grudgingly put him back together to express my annoyance, simply hearing the click of Tenseiga's potential unsheathing caused Jaken to finally quiet his nonsense.

"So, which will it be, Sesshomaru? Will ye venture to find Naraku? Or, will ye find Jingenki and test ye will to save this woman?" Kaede asked, her eyes staring intently at me.

Without answering, I left.

* * *

I simply looked back at the fire, beginning to stoke it once more.

"I wonder which one Lord Sesshomaru chose," Rin commented, looking toward Kagura with worry.

Jaken humphed, "Silly child! Of course Lord Sesshomaru chose to find Naraku! What else would he chose but to defeat his greatest enemy?"

I shook my head, "Little demon, you are mistaken."

"What?!"

Looking at Jaken, I looked back to the bright flames of the fire, the wood crumbling under its power. "Sesshomaru has chosen Jingenki. His footsteps lead him off toward the Bone Eater's Well."

Surprisingly, Jaken was quiet after my comment. Continuing to stare at the fire, the heat upon my skin, I thought, _I just hope he has the will to save this young woman. Even with my herbs, she will not last the night._


End file.
